


A new and improved beacon

by Adeladen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breeding, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Consent, Creampie, F/M, Free Use, Genderbending, Harems, Impregnation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Public Use, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teenagers, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeladen/pseuds/Adeladen
Summary: Jaune Arc wakes up and finds himself in a very different beacon, one where every single one of his classmates are eager to get knocked up by him, with his fellow male huntsmen having transformed into curvy women.If you like this, make sure to check out my other works!Commission info: http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Adeladen/blogs/14124/Commission-InfoLet me know if you have any criticism or suggestions!
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Everyone
Comments: 23
Kudos: 195





	1. Questions

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't realise how rushed this would feel until after I'd published it, the second chapter will have a slower pacing and more plot.

Jaune Arc woke up in a cold sweat, breath ragged, his scroll blaring at him to wake up. He groaned and leaned to his side, dismissing the troublesome alert. Cons of a week long training mission, he thought. The stress and intense workout had taken its toll on his body. 

Feeling a rousing in his underpants, he supposed not being able to masturbate for so long was the biggest con. With his libido, being forced to spend every waking moment with his teammates without a single moment of privacy was torture.

Jaune looked around his and Ren’s bedroom, seeing no sign of his roommate, he almost started jerking it right then and there. He stopped himself when he realised Ren might just be in the bathroom and walk in on him at any moment. It took an immense amount of self control considering how backed up he was, cock throbbing with need.

He sighed internally, resigning himself to not being able to squeeze out a load until after classes end.

Despite what people may think, Jaune Arc was not a morning person. 

Reluctantly, he got out of his comfy bed and walked to the bathroom, itching his head and trying to sort out his messy blonde hair, having gotten a bad case of bed hair. Entering the bathroom, he greeted Ren under his breath as he blearily rubbed the sleep from his eyes. 

“Good morning Jaune,” a feminine voice greeted him. 

He whipped his head to the source of the sound, and to his surprise noted that the person he thought was Ren wasn’t actually Ren. Jaune simply saw the black hair and streak of magenta through his tired eyes and assumed it was Ren, because who else could it be?

No, the person that stood before him was definitely not Ren, with her long black hair that ran down the middle of her back, a smooth strip of magenta flowing down the left side. Like Ren, her face was partially obscured by angled bangs, though not enough to cover her beautiful face that was very unlike Ren’s. Full, luscious lips and a small nose decorated her appealing features, which gave off a mature feel despite her apparent young age.

Jaune’s eyes drifted towards the stranger’s body, clad only in a t-shirt that did nothing to hide her stupendously large ass. Nor did it hide her thick thighs and flared hips, but it did almost hide the two mountainous mounds on her chest, only their nipples were clearly visible for all to see. 

Jaune’s mind froze, shocked by the sight of a stranger inside his bathroom and her nearly nude state.

Not-Ren raised a questioning eyebrow at Jaune as she continued to brush her teeth while leaning forward on the sink. “Is something the matter, Jaune?” she asked. Before long, her eyes drifted down to his bulged underwear.

“Ah,” she let out before placing her left hand on her fat ass, pulling away her ass cheek and revealing the treasures that lie there. Her hand stretched her pussy lips, revealing some of their inner pinkness. “Want to use my pussy to take care of your morning wood, Jaune?” she asked nonchalantly.

Jaune’s mind, which had been turbulent ever since he stepped foot inside the bathroom, cleared up instantly, the only thing on his mind the warm hole offered to him. Without a moment’s delay or thought, he removed his underwear haphazardly, hastily walking to the stranger offering herself to him. He stood behind her generous rear, his massive cock in hand.

“I can really put it in?” he asked, his gentlemanly side slightly edging out over his lust.

The stranger nodded, “Sure, since we’re teammates. Besides, my insides were made to make you feel good, so go ahead and use them,” she replied simply.

That raised more questions for Jaune, but the only thing on his mind in that moment was pussy. He positioned his monstrous member against the slut’s slit, rubbing it between her lower lips and coating his crown in her leaking pussy juice. The stranger continued brushing her teeth, occasionally glancing at Jaune through the mirror.

Finally, Jaune brought his cockhead to the girl’s entrance and slowly pushed himself inside her narrow opening. Instantly, her insides began assaulting his cock with a tight squeeze, the spongy flesh hugging its invader affectionately. As Jaune forced himself deeper inside the slut’s cunt, her folds would part around his tip, their softness divine as they stroked his glans. He was forced to grunt as his pelvis hit her fluffy derriere, his cock fully buried inside the warm, wet hole, with her cervix lovingly kissing his head.

All these mind blowing sensations for the ex virgin Jaune almost made him cum on the spot, while the girl clenching her insides around his girthy shaft let out a sultry breath, toothbrush long forgotten as it was discarded on the sink.

Slowly, Jaune brought himself out of her sticky insides, pussy lips visibly gripping onto his length desperately, trying to keep him inside. Then, with only the very end of his member inside her, he started to sink into the welcoming fuckhole once more, pussywalls elatedly squeezing him, trying to entice him deeper inside. Bottoming out and hitting the stranger’s cervix once more, they both let out a quiet moan almost in sync.

“Where do you want me to cum?” Jaune asked, intensely trying to delay his orgasm to enjoy his first pussy even further.

The slut raised her eyebrows in a question, “What do you mean? Don’t you want to cum inside my pussy and impregnate me?”

Jaune considered himself to have a lot of discipline and self control, but those words called to something primal inside of him, the deepest desire there is, the desire to plant his seed inside a woman. He pulled out slightly and then slammed himself inside the girl’s needy hole, her ample assflesh wobbling deliciously with the impact as a loud slap echoed through the room. His cockhead mashed against the slut’s cervix with immense force, compelling a whorish moan from the girl as her most sensitive spot was attacked. With the stranger cumming her brains out, her insides clamped down on Jaune like a vice, making his orgasm no longer optional as her wet tunnel wrings out his seed. His throbbing cock released ropes of semen poised directly against the opening to her fertile womb, practically ensuring her pregnancy.

Jaune had always been quite virile, but actually cumming inside a girl raw brought him to his biggest orgasm ever, his member blasting out baby batter at full force for thirty seconds straight. The slut’s womb was unable to handle such a huge quantity of seed, so it began to leak out to her vaginal canal and down her legs in streams. Being bred so thoroughly, her mind was invaded with pleasure as she trembled violently, cunt eagerly milking every last drop Jaune had to offer, despite her being unable to take any more.

Immediately after his orgasm, Jaune began to slam himself into the girl’s eager pussy with fervor, losing himself to the pleasure of impregnating a girl for the first time.

Jaune heard a rasp of knocks against the door, “Hey Jaune! Pyrrha says you have to eat soon or you’ll be late!” Nora’s voice came through the door, slightly muffled but still loud as usual.

Oh shit, Jaune thought. He didn’t know how long it had been since they started fucking, but judging by the pool of semen forming on the floor beneath the girl, it had been a while. He only now noticed that the girl didn’t look to be entirely conscious, eyes rolled to the back of her head and tongue dangling freely. With her legs not doing anything to keep her standing, he had automatically held her up so he could continue plowing her. Jaune pulled out of the twitching girl’s filled snatch, a flood of semen quickly escaping.

“Coming!” he shouted to his teammate on the other side of the door. He shook his head as he took in the mess he’d caused. 

Five minutes later he was out of breath, never having moved so quickly in his life, not even when chased by Grimm. He had cleaned up the puddle of cum and taken a shower, placing the girl he’d just knocked up on a bunch of towels to absorb the liquid still streaming out of her slit. He would have liked to have cleaned her up more, but it was hard to give an unconscious person a shower as he’d found out.

Thinking she’d be fine once she woke up, Jaune dashed to his bedroom and got himself dressed. He headed to the kitchen trying to appear as normal as possible even after having just experienced the most pleasure he’d ever felt, with a girl he didn’t even know the name of.

Pyrrha was there waiting for him, tapping her foot impatiently with her arms crossed. Next to her on the kitchen table were two plates of pancakes, which Jaune assumed to be cold enough to warrant reheating at this point. Every day, Jaune would look at her in wonder, thinking how beautiful she was, dressed in her school uniform with her hair tied, adorned with a brown circlet as always. Now though, he was scared more than anything.

Jaune chuckled nervously under Pyrrha’s piercing gaze. 

“Mind telling me what you and Ren have been up to that’s so important you’re willing to miss class for?” she asked with eyebrows furrowed in anger. “Nora’s already left so at least one of us isn’t late,” she continued.

Jaune was confused at the mention of Ren, but decided to latch onto it in an attempt to avoid Pyrrha’s wrath, “W-well… just guy stuff?” he asked uncertainly.

Just as Pyrrha looked about ready to explode, the stranger unceremoniously walked into the kitchen, wearing only a pair of panties that had a visible stain where her leaking box was. “Good morning Pyrrha,” she said simply before seating herself and digging into the pancakes, breasts jiggling, free from the restraint of a bra or shirt.

Pyrrha nodded at the girl, “Good morning Ren, Jaune here was just telling me you were doing,” she makes air quotation marks, “Guy stuff.”

The girl with the same name as Jaune’s missing roommate, no he was not in denial, looked at Pyrrha with confusion clear on her face, “Well, I do not know what he means by that, but I can tell you he was impregnating me,” she replied casually.

Pyrrha’s face beamed with a wide smile and she clasped one of Jaune’s hands in her own, “Oh Jaune! I’m so happy for the two of you!”

Jaune, who had been staring at the two girls in disbelief, still shocked to his core since the black haired girl entered the room half naked, did not expect Pyrrha’s attitude.

Pyrrha’s face reddened and her gaze bounced between the floor and Jaune, “Do you think you could breed me too? It’s always been my dream to bear your children,” she pleaded, her green eyes filled with love.

Jaune’s brain short circuited at that point, too overwhelmed by all the crazy.

Pyrrha waved her hands in front of Jaune’s face, “Hello? Remnant to Jaune?”

Pyrrha had to shake his shoulders violently for him to come back to reality, blinking in confusion, “Huh? Breed you?” Jaune asked, utterly confused and no longer as accepting of bizarre situations as when he was horny as all hell.

With a nod, his teammate confirmed what he had just said, “Do you want to creampie and impregnate me?” Pyrrha asked with a flutter of her eyes, eyes filled with hunger.

Jaune gave up trying to figure out why and how Ren had turned into a girl or if that even was Ren, Pyrrha’s question roused that primal instinct once more and turned off his other brain functions. Without a second thought, Jaune picked up the redhead, who happily nestled against him, and carried her to his bed. A few moments later there were pieces of clothing and armor tossed haphazardly around the room. 

Now that they were naked, Jaune wasted no time in pouncing on Pyrrha, locking his lips on hers and dancing his tongue along hers, while groping her abundant breasts. Pyrrha whined and moaned under the onslaught, rubbing her juicy thighs together with need as she felt Jaune’s huge phallus against her stomach, enlarging rapidly.

“How big is it? It feels huge,” Pyrrha asked through breathy moans.

“14 inches,” Jaune responded simply, causing Pyrrha’s eyes to light up with greed.

Once Jaune felt they were both prepared, he pulled away from Pyrrha’s lips, leaving a string of saliva connecting the two as the mark of his departure before it disappeared just as quickly. He sat down on Pyrrha’s plump thighs and poised his member towards her opened legs. Then, to his confusion, she closed her legs.

Pyrrha winked, “I’ve prepared for this moment, I read that if I have my legs closed like this it will make my pussy tighter, thus pleasing you more and increasing my chances of pregnancy,” she explained.

Jaune shrugged inwardly. As long as he could plant his seed in a woman. He started pushing his fat cockhead against Pyrrha’s narrow slit, slathering him in copious amounts of pussy juice. He was beginning to think it wouldn’t fit before his cockhead was finally swallowed up into her entrance, his girth causing her mound to visibly swell to account for the large insertion. 

He began to press forward into her teenage pussy, the damp, silky smooth flesh enveloping him utterly. Pyrrha looked on in a mix of bliss and awe as she saw Jaune’s enormous cock enter her, its sheer size stretching her insides to their limit and bulging her stomach as it invades her. 

“Oh my god I’ve never felt this stretched out in my life,” Pyrrha moaned.

While Phyrra felt enormous pleasure feeling like her insides were about to burst, Jaune grunted with the crushing tightness wrapped around him. Sadly, he eventually bottomed out, giving her cervix a peck as the base of his shaft was lovingly embraced by Pyrrha’s pussy lips. As he pulled out, her lower lips gripped onto him, clinging onto his length, desperately begging him not to leave her empty.

“I love you Jaune, your cock feels so amazing,” Pyrrha purred, eyes filled with nothing but love and affection.

“I love you too Pyrrha, your pussy is so tight,” Jaune replied, his words thanked in the form of her pussy tightening up further.

It was a slow and immensely satisfying journey for Jaune to pull out of Pyrrha’s cramped depths only to sink back into them, relishing in the cunt that gripped him like a vice. Both grunting and moaning as they enjoyed each other’s bodies to their fullest.

Being milked so utterly soon forced him to hilt himself inside Pyrrha once more, the crown of his dick straining against her cervix, Pyrrha’s clamped love tunnel forcing him to cum. As his cock throbbed, it started to release its load inside her deepest depths, her cervix encouraging him with a tug, vaginal walls fluttering around him in joy. 

The pleasure of being bred instantly led Pyrrha to orgasm, her cocksleeve wringing its invader dry, “KNOCK ME UP~♥!” Pyrrha demanded with a whorish moan.

Jaune laid himself down on Pyrrha and embraced her as he flooded her nubile womb with his extremely virile seed. Her pleasure receptors overwhelmed her nervous system, so she could do nothing else but accept his semen and the immense gratification that came with it, her moans muffled by Jaune’s mouth.

Jaune simply lied there, lost in the heavenly feeling of hugging a curvy girl while cumming inside her, his shaft enveloped in her cunt’s warmth while enjoying the feeling of her body’s soft flesh pressed against him.


	2. Non-answers and self reflection

Jaune Arc was thinking.

There wasn’t a lot else you could do when your body was so physically drained you were heaving for breath, heart thumping like a rabbit’s, when just moving your arm felt like a full workout. 

The reason for that was simple, sex. 

He had fucked like few men can, depositing load after load in Pyrrha and Ren for hours on end without showing any sign of stopping. But human bodies have their limitations, despite how his cock was still raring to go, he had fallen to the bed with ragged breathing. His fucksluts didn’t fare much better though, considering. They’d been spared of the physical exhaustion, but their minds were so overwhelmed with pleasure constantly that he didn’t get much conversation out of them, mostly just inane babbling.

He was thinking. He was thinking about pussy.

Every girl has one. Hiding behind two or more layers of clothing is a sweet fuckhole that’s desperate to be filled. Hungering for a big fat cock to fill its needy depths, stretching it out to its fullest and smashing against its cervix. Craving to squeeze out a load of virile seed for the fertile womb that it serves, being fertilised its ultimate goal.

Jaune realised how few he’d had the pleasure of viewing, and even fewer he’d had the pleasure of entering, a meager two as of today, when somehow his teammates had gone breed-crazy. What a shame, Jaune thought. He was obviously good at it, and he enjoyed it immensely. Giving in to his base instincts, spreading his seed with no regard for anything else, like a caveman.

This same train of thought was why he felt content right now.

He had looked through his scroll, at the pictures he’d taken at Beacon of him and his friends. 

Girls. They were all girls. 

There wasn’t even a guy in the background in a single one of them, he’d checked. He’d double checked. Of course, he might have missed something considering he was being mounted by his teammates at the same time, but he really did check thoroughly. The only pictures that contained guys were those taken outside of Beacon.

Professor Ozpin even. The strange but friendly headmaster’s sharp features had turned soft and feminine, growing a pair of sizable breasts and attaining curves most girls would kill for. 

Jaune decided he had to go see her, not because she was hot now - though he couldn’t say that wasn’t a factor - but because he was worried. Worried that somehow he had gone insane or was dreaming all of this. 

Was he doing something wrong? They had given consent, but what if Beacon was under attack by some sort of magic that made people horny and turned them into girls? He knew it sounded ridiculous, but his current situation was similarly ridiculous.

For that matter, why had he not turned into a girl, and why did everyone else seem to think this was normal?

All questions Ozpin could potentially answer.

Jaune dragged himself off the sweat and cum stained bed, leaving the two girls he’d pounded into la la land. He took a shower as he thought more. Stepping back into the bedroom and seeing the two girls he could take whenever he wanted, he almost started fucking them again. But he was just barely able to tear away his gaze and put on some clothes before exiting his room with heavy steps.

I don’t need to feel guilty, right? He thought. I’m just a horny teen, of course I’d want to cum inside a girl raw if she let me. But did she let me? Were they in a healthy state of mind, uninfluenced by outside forces?

Jaune was uncertain. Pyrrha had never before acted so promiscuous as to ask to be bred. At least not to his knowledge. And Ren just offering her pussy to him freely, it raised questions. Not to mention how she had one now.

But at the same time, their cuntflesh felt so delicious wrapped around his cock, and filling their wombs with cum was truly the best feeling a man could ever experience.

He resolved himself to find some answers.

—— 

Professor Ozpin was in the middle of some tedious paperwork when she was informed that a student wanted to see her for a so-called ‘important matter’. She thought it might actually be important, and even if it wasn’t it would still be a welcome break from the dreary work she was currently engaged in.

The elevator door opened to reveal Jaune Arc. His face was filled with apprehension, looking like he was about to confess to having stolen a jar of cookies, Ozpin not thinking for a second the boy was capable of doing anything worse.

Ozpin offered the boy a seat across her desk with a gesture, remaining seated in her strange segmented chair decorated by the cogwheel motif that filled her office. The clunking and grinding of the gears that permeated the room being the only sound accompanying the footsteps of the young huntsman.

Ozpin dropped her pen as Jaune took a seat across from her, giving him a welcoming smile, “Greetings, Jaune. What brings you here?”

Jaune shifted in his seat nervously under her gaze, his eyes scanning her body with what seemed like worry, not lust.

“Well, uh, I don’t know where to begin…” he started apprehensively. He took a deep breath and seemed to steel himself, “So, you’re gonna think I’m crazy, but just hear me out here. I came to you because you’re like, the smartest person I know… or maybe it’s knew now…” 

Ozpin quirked an eyebrow at the boy’s phrasing.

Jaune caught himself drifting off, so he took another breath and started explaining in a flurry, “I woke up this morning and found that Ren had been turned into a girl, but I was so horny that I just fucked a baby into her without a thought, then Pyrrha asked to be impregnated too, so I did as she asked. Then I checked my scroll and noticed how every guy I know has been turned into a girl for some reason, but only the ones from Beacon, the rest of the world is the same, I think. I don’t know if I’ve been transported to a parallel universe somehow or if this is the work of some magic.”

Ozpin looked at Jaune with raised eyebrows as he caught his breath from the burst of exposition. She cupped her chin in thought, “Hm, well that certainly sounds strange. I can tell you aren’t lying, but you understand I can’t just take your word as fact,” she explained.

“Ren has always been a girl, so for you to be under a different impression something truly great must have happened to either you or Beacon,” she continued, thinking out loud.

Jaune’s mouth was slightly agape, something Ozpin did not fail to notice. “What is it, boy?” she asked, pushing up her glasses.

Jaune stuttered into an answer, “I-uh-well, I just admitted to getting two other students pregnant. Shouldn’t you punish us for tarnishing Beacon’s reputation since we’re too young for that stuff?”

Ozpin looked at Jaune with her head at an angle, seemingly not following Jaune’s reasoning.

“Oh and we did it when we should have been in class!” Jaune exclaimed, almost sounding desperate to have his feelings of guilt validated, if only for some pretense of normalcy.

The bespectacled headmistress shrugged, “I don’t see why I should punish you for doing something so normal as sex and reproduction. We can’t continue humanity without some time off to breed.” She hid how she rubbed her thighs together at the mention of breeding.

Ozpin waited a few moments in case Jaune wanted to respond, but continued when she realised he would only stare at her with wide eyes. With a wave of her hand, the holo screen for her desk’s computer appeared. She tapped something into the keyboard and a sheet of information popped up.

Her eyes widened in surprise. “Out of 435 students, you’re the only male. How have I not noticed that or thought it was strange before now?”

Ozpin opened her mouth to speak as she turned back to Jaune, but her words caught in her throat as she noticed the huge bulge in Jaune’s pants, despite how hard he was trying to cover it up.

Jaune shrinked back in embarrassment, “Sorry… just hearing you talk about sex and reproduction so casually made me like this…” 

It was no surprise that Ozpin gave Jaune an erection. Her now voluptuous body was apparent even as she remained seated, her tight green suit accentuating her enormous breasts and child bearing hips. With every word she spoke, her plump lips would draw him in and her luscious waist length white hair would cause his breath to hitch. She just looked so… breedable.

Ozpin’s face took on a shade of red, but she didn’t avert her eyes from Jaune’s growing erection, buried underneath his pants. She swallowed and adjusted her glasses, “Well, since I gave you that erection, I suppose I’ll have to assist you with it,” she said with greedy eyes. In an unseemly display, she quickly got on the ground and crawled under her desk, sitting on her knees in front of Jaune’s seated form, hands whipping out for his belt to undo it.

Jaune wanted to say no, that it’s just a boner and that her first reaction shouldn’t be to get him off. It was especially wrong considering that she was the headmistress and he was a mere student. 

But he couldn’t.

He shivered in anticipation as his monstrous cock was released from his pants, Ozpin’s lustful eyes becoming filled with awe at the sheer size of his manly tool. Ozpin would not tell a soul of this ever, but she felt her nether regions wetten when she thought of how this thing had defiled her students. Bred them… 

She wiped away the drool that had escaped her lascivious grin, then promptly took the massive cock in her dainty hands and eagerly licked up the precum that had formed. She ran her tongue in circles around his glans, causing Jaune to let out a soft moan. She wrapped her lips around his girthy cockhead before popping it out again. She slapped his cock against her open mouth, playing with it just to get used to its bitch breaking size.

“You know, ever since you first stepped into my office I felt a strong desire to submit to you,” Ozpin said casually as she toyed around with Jaune’s phallus, her excited expression betraying her nonchalant tone. “I suppose it was this thing that did it. My womanly instincts demanded that I please the man who possessed such a thing.”

She finally stopped her teasing. She placed her hands on Jaune’s thighs and brought Jaune’s hulking mass of man meat inside her mouth, swallowing it ravenously, pushing her head forward until her lips kissed the base of his shaft. Jaune felt overwhelmed at the sensation of her narrow and clammy throat constricting around him, being so utterly surrounded in cock sucking flesh. Her cock sucking hole suckled his length greedily, slurping sounds echoing as she dipped his dick in and out of her throat. A throat which had a vulgar outline of his member clearly visible going down her entire gullet.

Jaune moaned and put his hands on Ozpin’s head, a buzz of pleasure going through his entire body as he had an orgasm sucked from his cock. Ozpin’s eyes looked at Jaune’s invitingly as he came, prodding him to freely let it all out. Ozpin let herself be a cumdump as Jaune’s sperm was launched straight down her cramped throat and into her stomach with each pulsation of his large phallus. Ozpin slipped a hand down her pants and came as soon as she started rubbing her clit, the exquisite feeling of gulping down load after load of cum having brought her to the edge of orgasm already. Ozpin trembled violently from the force of her orgasm as Jaune sawed in and out of her wet throat slightly in bursts with his very own powerful orgasm.

Ozpin was still having post orgasmic twitches when Jaune had finished cumming. Noticing this, she extracted the enormous phallus that was lodged in her throat with a schlop, before standing up and undressing. Jaune took in her nude form as her soft flesh jiggled when it was released from their constraints. 

Without a second thought or a single word, she took his cock in hand and poised herself above it. She had to be a few steps in front of Jaune for his tower of man meat to line up with her short stature, but she finally got it rubbing between her pussy lips. She purred as she felt her pussy lips spread themselves around him, grinding it up and down teasingly.

Having had enough foreplay, Ozpin backed up against the huge cock and let herself be split wide open on it. She gasped as she felt him slip in, delighted in the feeling of her insides feeling like they’re about to burst. “Mmm~♥, my pussy is so grateful for your amazing cock♥” she hummed. She soon stood in between Jaune’s legs, with at least half his length to go even while standing ramrod straight.

Jaune thought the view of Ozpin’s copious naked ass couldn’t be better, but apparently it could, when he could see his cock in between the two firm cheeks going inside her tight cunt, pussy lips stretched taut around him. 

“You’re so tight…” Jaune groaned, feeling her creamy vaginal walls squeeze him. Ozpin turned and winked at him, clenching her insides even further in thanks.

While keeping herself tightened up, she sank down his length with immense satisfaction as her narrow tunnel had its every nook and cranny filled. The crown of Jaune’s member threatened to enter her womb as her ass met his lap. She let out a whorish moan at having her deepest spot violated, throwing her hips back to grind her cervix against the brutish thing. 

“Fuck~! Give me your cum right now Jaune, I need it~♥!” she whined.

Jaune grunted as Ozpin’s silky pussy folds shifted around him. He gave her fat ass a light slap, causing its flesh to jiggle exquisitely and her cunt to clench even further, “Then move,” he demanded.

The slut quickly complied, starting to bounce up and down Jaune’s lap, whining and moaning each time his cockhead would crush her cervix. Soon she mixed in other movements, making Jaune’s rod stir up her fuckhole at every angle. She did pirouettes, twisting her fat ass in circles on Jaune’s huge cock, eager to milk out his seed. She whipped her hips back and forth, stroking and massaging his invader expertly. She gyrated her hips, shaking her fat ass enticingly as she used her cunt to jerk off Jaune.

It didn’t take long for Jaune to put his hands on Ozpin’s tiny waist and pull her down to hilt himself inside her breed hole. Ozpin came from being handled like a common whore, and she dropped any pretense of being in control, melting like a puddle in the grip of Jaune’s manly hands. Ozpin’s orgasm caused her pussy to milk Jaune even more, successfully extracting an outburst of semen. Jaune grunted as he launched his virile seed directly into Ozpin’s waiting womb, his brain reverting into only thinking of ensuring her impregnation, pushing himself as far as he can inside her. 

“Ngh♥, let it all out~♥, breed me Jaune~♥” she begged in a cascade of lusty moans.

The slut’s pussy muscles worked their hardest to drain out every last drop and to bring it straight into her baby factory.

—— 

Jaune had kept breeding Ozpin into unconsciousness before leaving, partly due to physical exhaustion and partly due to how much he smelled of sweat and sex. Also because the headmistress wasn’t able to give a lot of answers in her… current state.

He headed home to his dorms, immediately entering his room. What he found was Ren and Pyrrha on the edge of his bed with their asses swaying in the air, face down on the bed, giving him inviting smiles. 

“Breed me some more, Jaune~” Pyrrha cooed.

“Fill up my pussy again, please~” Ren whined.

Jaune had been thinking more about his current situation, but all of that was thrown out the window when he saw this display. The wiggle of their hips, the wobble of their rear ends and their pleading eyes were too much to resist. How was he supposed to say no when two girls were offering heaven to him? 

Jaune stripped as he approached them, before promptly straightening them out and placing Pyrrha on top of Ren so that both of them had their asses and legs sticking out from the edge of the bed, stacked on top of each other for easier access. 

Without a moment’s hesitation, he entered Pyrrha’s heavenly hole with his half hard member, thrusting into the narrow hole a few times before pulling out and penetrating Ren instead. He noticed how the texture of their pussies greatly differed, every ridge and crease of their silky pussy folds was a different experience, and switching between the two so quickly like this was like mixing two amazing desserts and having them combine into an even more delicious treat. It didn’t take long for the clenching cocksleeves to bring him to orgasm, so he hilted himself inside the one he was buried in, his cockhead knocking on Pyrrha’s womb. He let himself be milked for a few seconds, letting out an overabundance of seed inside her, before pulling out quickly and reinserting himself inside Ren. A few spurts landed outside the two pussies, hitting their asses instead, which he lamented. He again brought himself fully inside Ren and let her drain out the rest of his cum. 

“Nooo, give me all of it♥” Pyrrha whimpered, body still trembling from having just been bred once more. Ren didn’t have the presence of mind to form words, the only things on her mind being cock and getting some babies into her. She quivered in response to the breeding, curling her toes, rolling her eyes back and sticking out her tongue, completely giving in to being impregnated and the pleasure that came with it, her pleasure receptors overwhelming her nervous system. 

Jaune appreciated the sight, and he appreciated how her pussy was truly trying to squeeze him dry. 

Once he pulled out, both of their slits were overflowing with cum, leaking it freely despite how deeply he inseminated them, a feat only possible due to how much he was able to discharge.

“I’m taking a shower,” Jaune said casually before walking away from the trembling sluts enjoying their post breeding glow.

He stepped into the shower and started cleaning himself of his scent, but before long he was interrupted by the door opening. 

“I’ll fuck you more soon, just let me clean up first,” Jaune told the new arrival without turning around to look at them.

Without delay, a small orange haired girl entered the shower with Jaune. She looked in wonder at his erect manhood, a bit of drool escaping her lips pursed into a grin. 

“Nora?” Jaune asked, surprised to see his teammate naked for the first time and so close to him, and wanting to break her out of her stupor.

Nora shook her head quickly and looked at Jaune’s face, having to tilt her head up due to the immense height difference between the two. She stretched her arms out, “Pick me up! I want to see how far inside me it will go!” she chirped.

Jaune sighed, picking up Nora by her thighs and lifting her to his pelvis, mashing her pussy against the base of his shaft. Nora moaned with the sensation of her clit touching something so manly. Jaune turned off the shower as he suspected he wouldn’t get a lot of cleaning done soon.

She stared at it with hunger as she measured the distance from her cunt to Jaune’s cockhead. A cockhead which was nestled in between her pillowy breasts. She gripped his crown with reverence, “Wow, it’s gonna go this deep inside me~! I didn’t know I had that much empty space in my pussy,” she said in wonder.

Jaune noticed how much fluid her snatch was dripping, so he wasted no time in raising her to where he could enter her. As he began to lower Nora onto his cock, she yelped and exclaimed, “Waitwaitwait!”

Nora looked at Jaune with worried eyes, “Is it really gonna fit? Ren and Pyrrha told me it felt great… but what if it hurts since I’m smaller than them?”

Jaune shook his head, “Don’t worry, your body is meant to take my cock,” he replied simply before almost dropping Nora, letting her slide onto his tower of man flesh like a doll who existed only to be draped around his dick. His invader met resistance about 12’ in, a ring guarding her womb stopped him from being completely buried in her cuntflesh. Still, even with some of his length missing out on the fun, the part that was in was being lovingly squeezed and massaged by her soft and silky love tunnel. 

Nora did not deal very well with the mind-boggling pleasure that came from having her deepest spot put under so much pressure, almost her entire body weight weighing down and trying to spear her further on Jaune’s massive cock. Her muscles instantly gave out and she was made into a docile fucktoy that could do nothing but beg for a hard fucking and breeding. Her vaginal muscles did not give out, in fact they had never worked so hard in their life, fulfilling their duty of clenching down on their invader like a vice to bring it utmost pleasure and extract its seed.

Her diminutive figure had a bulging outline of a cock stretching from her crotch to the upper end of her stomach, making it clear her body had been turned into a cocksleeve.

With a grunt, Jaune began to hoist Nora up and down his breeding pole, enjoying the sensation of her pussy’s gripping folds brushing against his glans and her generous chest rubbing against him.

Jaune sped up, bouncing his cocksleeve up and down his cock, causing squelching noises to echo through the bathroom as he stirred up her insides and smashed against her cervix, in addition to the already existing slapping noises of her hefty bottom hitting him.

“I’m cumming,” Jaune said, despite Nora being unable to register his words due to the overwhelming pleasure of being treated like a sex toy. Her instincts were able to register his words, though, as with a wet plop he managed to sink his last two inches inside her gaped slit. This was due to her cervix relaxing and letting its invader penetrate it to let it inside of her womb, eager to drink up the cum it was promised.

His cock throbbed with excitement at having entered her most sacred place, quickly letting out a veritable flood of virile seed inside it. Jaune let out more sperm than he ever had before due to the sensation of depositing his seed straight into her baby factory, further cheered on by her birth canal’s tugging and clutching insides and her cervix’s crushing pressure.

Jaune was satisfied at knocking up another girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't been writing a lot since I've been doing other stuff, so this took longer than usual. Gonna write another chapter of Slipped Inside Mom and then we'll see if I feel like writing more for this.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing something that isn’t original. Think it turned out ok. Probably gonna write one more chapter of this but we’ll see after that, might have more fun writing original stuff.


End file.
